Thorns Have Roses Too
by Izumi Kamiya
Summary: As many stories start, Izumi is just a normal girl...well, as normal as a fangirl can get. Then she meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang by a bizarre twist of fate. What's weird is, they act like they've known her for forever...
1. Are You Feeling Okay?

Welcome to my YYH fanfic! 

One of those wonderful disclaimers I've gotta add in.  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (much as it pains me to say it). And...don't sue me. Or send Hiei after me oO;; If you send anyone, send Kurama (hahaha...)

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thorns Have Roses Too, You Know"

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------

La la la la la...I'm Izumi. Hi. Nice ta mee'cha. And...yeah. Nice ta mee'cha. Again.

Begin strange intro now:

Well, I'm Izumi and I'm writing this lovely fanfic. Yay...stop looking at me like that. I know that was beyond obvious. I have come to tell you of a tale of...tellingness! Yes, a taily tale! Not really. Unless you consider-whacked! OKAY FINE, I'LL STOP STALLING!

Once upon a time...well, it wasn't really all that long ago...there lived a dude. Whoohoo, my intros rock.

"If you don't leave RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna hurt you. Seriously. Go now. LEAVE." I pleaded/commanded/wished to physically harm my brother. He was hovering over my shoulder when I was trying to read a fanfiction. I HATE when people read over my shoulder. It bugs me. Really. "If you don't go RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna call mom." He looked at me, grinning a grin stupid enough to suit Kuwabara. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"None of your business. Get out"  
"You have the screen minimized. What are you hiding?" _He's as persistant as my dad!  
_"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything."_ Lies! ALL LIES!  
_"Suuuuuuuuure..." His voice cracked as he answered with extra-extra-emphasized sarcasm.  
"I'm serious. GO AWAY"  
"Read me something funny first." I sighed at his childish request. He always wanted me to read him my funnier fanfictions. I was usually forced to humor him, but this time, I wasn't in the mood. I took a deep breath, prepared to call for reinforcements. He refused to leave. "Last chance." I warned. He sat there, unmoving, the Kuwabara-grin plastered to his face.

"MOMMMMMMMM! ICHIRO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"  
"ICHIRO, LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!" she yelled from downstairs. "SHE'S DOING HOMEWORK"  
"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S-" I tried smothering Ichiro with a pillow, knowing he wouldn't die; he's too annoying and cochroach-like. He struggled free and FINALLY left the room. I sighed in relief.

I could finally get back to reading the wonderful fanfiction I had been reading earlier.

_Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. You're such a wonderful character. You're so cute, I could just hug you._

A loud bang sounded downstairs.

Stupid stupid stupid brother. Always dropping and breaking things. I think I've rubbed off on him in that way...

Then, the house was silent. Why on earth hasn't mom yelled at him yet? Did dad finally grind him into a pulp? Do I have a few moments of silence on my hands?

...silence...

...kinda creepy...

_...uh...hello?_

I walked left the room I was in and peered over the banister.

_...uh...anyone here?_ That bang didn't quite sound like a door slamming...

I went back into the room and sat back down at the computer. Silence was nice...but...definately not normal in my house...strange...

_Maybe he's dead._

_Maybe I'm dead._

_Maybe this is like that movie I saw last week. What was the name...it had ghosts and stuff...and dead people saw only what they wanted to see, or something like that..._

_What am I talking about? Of course I'm not dead. If I was dead, I'd be with my darling Kurama._

I turned around in my chair. And I was face to face with the emerald eyes I have read and thought so much about.

_I am DEFINATELY dead._


	2. None Of This Is Mine

"Thorns Have Roses Too, You Know" 

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------

_...there is NO way._

"Hello." Kurama said, with that oh-so-wonderful smile he often wore. _Kurama. Kurama is in my house. My house._

"Uh...Kurama?"  
"Yes?"

...okay, he didn't seem at all phased by me knowing his name...

"...what brings you to my...somewhat humble abode?" I asked. My first meeting with Kurama, and I'm sitting at the computer...reading about..._OH CRAP I FORGOT! The computer! Fanfiction! About Kurama! He's here! And_...I reached behind my head and switched off the computer monitor. I know for a fact my face turned bright red. _I'M NOT AN OVERLY OBSESSIVE FANGIRL, KURAMA, I SWEAR!_

"Are you okay? You seem a little freaked out"  
"Uh, yeah. Fine! Perfectly...fine...yeah." _Okay, Izumi. Breathe. Use complete sentences. Just like in_ _school._

Complete sentences.

"Are you sure?" _Snap out of it! Answer, Izumi! For the love of anime, answer him!_  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Really." As he looked at me with those clear eyes, I felt as though he was searching through the depths of my soul. I know I wear my heart on my sleeve, but it's not like I want people trying to see what I'm feeling...

...even if it is really obvious...

"Alright, well, I was just dropping by to see how you were doing. I'll call you tomorrow..." he began walking away. When he got to the door, he looked back over his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Uh...yeah. Just a little tired's all..."  
"Get some rest." And he left, closing the door behind him.

_...did that just happen?_

_Did I just have a conversation with Kurama? Was he just in my house? Did I imagine that whole episode?_

_...and was it just me, or did he act like he knew me?_

_...odd..._

I sat there for a moment, staring at the door.

Well, illusion or not, I did need to get some sleep. Stupid school kept me up all of the time, and I needed to catch up on my sleep during the break.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

Oh jeez. Not this early.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

_Did Ichiro change my ringtone again?_ I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the phone.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.  
"Helloooo...is this Izumi?" the voice asked. _That sounds an aweful lot like Yusuke. But...it can't be. The whole thing yesterday was a dream. It had to be._  
"Who is it?"  
"Oh, I think you knowww..."  
"Uh, no I don't. Tell me"  
"Yes you do. Take a guess"  
"No. You tell me, and we'll see if my guess is right."  
"No way, you guess and I'll tell you if you're right."  
"No, damnit, tell me. I'm not guessing."  
"I'm not telling until you guess." the person on the other end argued. It was too early in the morning. I have no sense of humor until I've been awake for about a half an hour. He was about 28 minutes too early.

"I'm hanging up"  
"Wait, wait, wait...I'll give you a hint. SEVEN DAYS..."  
"You're the little girl that fell down the well." I said sarcastically. I played with the little dangly charms hanging from my cellphone. _Wait...when did my phone...?_ My phone looked a lot different than that. My phone was a ugly, grey, prehistoric thing. This was a blue pastel flip phone with little rose charms attached to it. Early birthday present maybe? Or had somebody left it at my house? That didn't make any sense...at least this phone got better reception.

"No, it's me, Yusuke!" Oh, so it was Yusuke afterall. "Haven't talked to ya in forever! What's up?" _Um...we've never talked before, Yusuke._  
"Nothing really. You?"  
"Nothing, we're comin' ta pick you up in a little bit. I bet you're still in your pajamas."  
"Yeah. Normal people are still asleep at this time."  
"What on earth do you consider normal? It's two in the afternoon!" I looked at the clock. Sure enough, it read 2:01 pm. "I was gonna call you earlier, but Kurama said you looked like you needed sleep. Now hurry the hell up and get some street clothes on."  
"Fine. See you in a minute." I hung up.

I was still kinda sleepy. But...did Yusuketalk to me like I was an old friend?

I went to the closet and pulled out something to wear, not really paying attention._ Jeans and...where'd this top come from?_ I looked at the shirt for a moment before pulling it over my head. It was a cute shirt. If somebody left it at my house, I suppose they'll have to deal with me wearing it.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I looked from the top of the stairs and watched the door open, to reveal Kurama.

"Izumi? Are you ready?" How does he have keys to my house?  
"Yeah, I'm ready." I walked down the stairs..._these aren't my...this isn't my...house...uh oh.  
_"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
"Uh...nothing. I'm still trying to wake up, sorry"  
"HURRY UP!" I heard Yusuke yell from outside. I looked out the door to see Yusuke beating the crap outta Kuwabara in a pretend fight of some sort. Hiei was watching a few steps away with his usual expression of indifference. They stopped when I walked out. "Hey, Izumi!" They stood up.  
"Come on, or we'll be late." Kurama said.  
"Late? To what?" I asked, confused as ever.  
"It's a surprise." He took my hand and we began walking through a yard I didn't recognise.

Normal people would've freaked out by then. But, as Yusuke pointed out, normal people don't usually sleep past two in the afternoon. And normal people didn't have friendly conversations with people they've never met before. And I don't think normal people would wear someone else's clothes...or use someone else's cellphone, for that matter.

_...wait.  
_  
I pulled out my phone.

Written vertically down the front was the kana for my name.

Izumi.

Right there.

So it was mine. But where did I get it?

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_


End file.
